


Intentions

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, restaurant smut, this is just smut guys, top!Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Karnstein had the intention of behaving through dinner.</p><p>Had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> do you guys understand how long it took to write this
> 
> also if the tags didn't give it away enough it is pure smut. also some very bad sexual innuendos.

Carmilla Karnstein had the intention of behaving through dinner.

Had.

 The morality of the situation, of course, had been tossed into the wind when her eyes landed on her girlfriend, the tiny-yet-seemingly-indestructible Laura Hollis, after having prepared herself for the dinner party. A red dress hugged her upper half, but puffed out slightly around the waist, allowing Carmilla to indulge in the glorious sight of her legs.

 “You’ve got your scheming face on,” Laura muttered, attempting to pull the plunging neckline of the dress farther up. After a moment of no success, she blew a strand of hair out of her face and gave up.

 Carmilla adjusted the anchor necklace at her throat, a brilliant contrast to the navy blue dress she had slipped into, and offered her hand to her girlfriend, wiggling her fingers impatiently. “Haven’t got a clue what you’re talking about, cutie. We’ve got a dinner party to go to.”

 “Remember, my dad is going to be there,” Laura warned.

 “And I promise to charm the socks off of Papa Hollis.” Carmilla wound her fingers through Laura’s, squeezing lightly as she began to steer her towards the door. “But to do so, arriving on time is probably key.”

* * *

 Laura had thought very little of it when Carmilla had wrapped her fingers around the inside of her knee and began to stroke the skin lightly. She’d always been the possessive type, holding hands in public and making her presence _very_ clear whenever Laura had been hit on by anyone else. Holding her knee while seated in a restaurant wasn’t a surprising action on her girlfriend’s behalf.

 So deeply engrossed in a conversation with her father, she hadn’t paid attention to the fingers drifting ever higher smoothly, sliding lightly across the skin of her upper thigh, drawing amorphous shapes and raising light goosebumps over the creamy expanse of leg. Only Carmilla adjusting herself slightly in her seat alerted Laura of the dangerous position she was in, the fingers now _very_ close to the small bundle of nerves between Laura’s legs. She shot a look of warning towards her girlfriend but didn’t dare take her hands from above the table. Surely that would give it away to everyone else seated with them.

 Carmilla smirked and pressed her middle finger lightly against Laura’s clit through her panties, and her smirk broadened when she realized how soaked Laura was.

 “Oh, Laura,” she whispered when Papa Hollis turned away for a moment to talk to Danny, seated beside him. “Look who wants me.”

 “ _Carm_ ,” Laura warned, hands shifting anxiously above the table. She could’ve easily reached down and removed Carmilla’s hand, but there was something so undeniably _hot_ about the possibility of being fingered under a table by her incredibly sexy girlfriend, who was currently sporting a terrible smirk on her face that Laura had the urge to wipe off with her own damn lips.

 “Yes, Laura? You’re perfectly capable of stopping me. Use your words, cupcake. Tell me you don’t want it. You say one negative word and I stop, okay?”

 “That’s unfair and you know it. You know I want you.” Laura glanced around nervously, relief flooding her face when she realized that everyone at the table was occupied with someone else. At the moment. Conversations would begin to shift soon, and of course, once that happened, Carmilla would have missed her opening. Metaphorically and literally speaking.

 With a flick of her finger, she’d slid Laura’s cotton blue panties to the side and run the tip of her digit through slick folds, stopping just before her entrance, then pulling back. Laura’s eyes flew wide and her first reaction was to take a huge gulp from the water in front of her in a meager attempt to drown the moan that slipped from her mouth, which only furthered Carmilla’s amusement.

 Sliding her finger gently around the apex of Laura’s thighs, she hovered the tip underneath Laura’s clit, flicking lightly and scraping a fingernail ever so slightly on the underside. A squeal slipped from the tiny girl’s lips at the action and she shifted quickly in her seat. Danny glanced over precariously, fork halfway to her mouth. “Laura? Are you okay?” Her eyes didn’t even spare a glance to Carmilla, who appeared to be picking at some sort of steak dish with disinterest.

 “Huh? Yeah, good, totally, uh, great. I just spilled some water on—myself.” Laura had to physically retrain her eyes from rolling back into her skull when Carmilla slipped a finger inside without warning, curling the digit against Laura’s front walls before slowly sliding her finger back out. She wanted to cry out from the sudden loss. Or, more explicitly, she wanted the finger to be back inside. Urgently. “I should probably, you know, clean that up so questions aren’t asked later.”

 Grabbing her napkin, she dropped her hand to her own lap, and once sure that the napkin covered her own hand, latched onto Carmilla’s wrist and pushed her girlfriend’s finger back inside her, eyes pleading desperately. “Please, Carm,” she muttered under her breath.

 “Hmm.” Carmilla swirled her finger lazily around the rim of her wine glass, placing a façade of indifference across her face. Her other finger stilled inside her girlfriend, holding Laura in euphoria but also prohibiting her from rising any higher. “I like it when you beg. Do it again.”

 “ _Carm_. We’re in a restaurant.” Laura squirmed uneasily, subtly trying to ease her girlfriend’s fingers back inside her. “Anyone could hear me. My _dad_ could hear me.”

 “I told you to beg, cutie, so that’s what you’ll do if you want this to go anywhere.” After a moment of silence from her counterpart’s end, she sighed in faux defeat and slowly began to slide her digit out, freezing when Laura squeezed her thighs together, trapping her fingers in her girlfriend’s center.

If her panties hadn’t been ruined before, they certainly were now.

 “No—I’m sorry, okay? Please don’t stop. I just—please.” Laura’s face widened into what she hoped could pass as a pleasant grin as Danny turned to face her again. It was then that Carmilla decided to flick Laura’s clit, resulting in a sudden gasp on her girlfriend’s part. Danny’s eyebrows lowered in concern.

 “Laura? Are you sure you’re not feeling sick or something?”

 “Huh? Yeah—I mean no—I mean, I think I just remembered that left the oven on or som-something.” Nervous fingers skittered around the edge her wineglass for a moment before anxiously closing around on it and bringing it to her mouth, swallowing precariously. Carmilla lazily pressed two of her fingers inside, rubbing the walls earnestly, causing Laura to splutter into the glass and tighten her fingers around the throat of the cup, lips pursing to prohibit any noise from slipping through her mouth.

 “Are you sure? You don’t look okay. You’re going all red.” Danny reached out a reassuring finger and brushed a stray hair behind Laura’s ear, fingers lingering casually on her head before pulling away. _Danny, you really shouldn’t have done that,_ was all Laura had time to think before Carmilla, quite clearly fueled with the need to claim Laura as her own, pumped her fingers roughly, thumb pressing hard against her clit but doing no other movements to stimulate the tiny bundle of nerves, holding the pressure constant. The implication was clear: _mine_.

 “It’s just real-ly h-hot in he-here,” she groaned, covering up a series of gasps by shoveling a forkful of food into her mouth. God, she was close, if Carmilla would just—

 “So, Danny, how your new job as a TA been going?” Carmilla’s grin was predatorial, and, as Laura was _very_ quickly beginning to learn, so were her fingers. Every stroke, flick, touch, resonated the word _mine_. Thrust. _Mine._ Flick. _Mine._ Fuck. _Mine_.

 “Good, thanks for asking.” If the red head looked surprised that Carmilla had taken in interest in her daily affairs rather than blatantly ignore her like she usually did, she didn’t show it. “Laura puts a lot of effort into class every day, so it’s always fun getting to teach her for a bit.”

 “I’ve seen Laura work,” Carmilla replied, her grin darkening. “She really does put a _lot_ into herself, doesn’t she?” Each syllable was followed by a press of her finger against Laura’s clit, and Laura was about ready to die with how good it felt, moaning quietly to herself.

 “Well, into her work, rather,” Danny smiled and locked eyes with Laura, fluttering her eyelashes at the tinier girl.

  _Danny,_ Laura whined mentally. _Stop looking at me like that. It’s going to make Carmilla—_

A particularly hard thrust had Laura coughing through a sip of wine, subtly rolling her hips to try and push her girlfriend deeper inside her. “Laura, you look sick,” Danny commented, and Carmilla immediately stopped moving her hands at once, a grin beginning to smother lips.

 “Yeah, Laura,” she murmured, loud enough for Danny to here. “You must have eaten too fast. You must be so _full_ of something.” Laura’s eyes widened at the innuendo and she shook her head frantically.

 “N-no I could-d, I could always take more.” So god damn _close_ , if Carmilla would get _on_ with it. One more finger. That was all she needed. Laura rolled her hips again, trying to urge Carmilla to do what she knew she was hinting at.

 “More? Good. Always feels so nice to _fill yourself_.” She eased a third finger up, slowly dragging the tips against Laura’s walls, pumping at a steady, slow pace. Laura felt a shiver run up her entire back, eye rolling before she snapped them back into place in fear that someone would notice what was happening.

 Danny had turned and started another conversation with Papa Hollis, who was occasionally glancing over at his daughter and her girlfriend, smiling adoringly. “Carmilla, please, please just finish me,” Laura begged, whispering harshly. “Please just finish me, I’m so close, and someone will notice, please, please.”

 Carmilla’s panties, at this point, had no chance of recovery.

 One final thrust sent Laura over the edge, and only Carmilla gently pushing some food past her girlfriend’s lips saved them from a devastatingly awkward conversation. Laura bit down harshly onto the fork, using all of her willpower to hold a gasp and several luxurious moans back from escaping.

 “Laura?” Papa Hollis looked concerned. “Are you alright over there? You look sick.”

 “Exactly what I’ve been saying, sir,” Danny replied, glancing fondly at the tiny girl.

 Still recovering, Carmilla took the lead. “I think it was something she ate, sir, so with all due respect, I think the best option is to just take her to bed.” _Quite literally_.

 He grinned jauntily and stood, pulling his chair out to allow the two to pass. “Of course, of course! I’m glad you take such great care of my daughter. She sure is lucky to have you.” He nodded approvingly and clapped her gently on the shoulder. “I hope you feel better, Laura.”

 His daughter wobbled unceremoniously on unstable legs for a moment before grinning blissfully, her orgasm washing over her completely. “Sure, dad. Carmilla takes great care of me, so I’m sure I’ll be fine.” 

 Carmilla waved with over exaggerated excitement towards the members of the tables, nodding predatorily at Danny, before entwining her sticky fingers with Laura’s, then steered her towards the exit. “If you think, for a single second, that you’re getting off easy for that one, you are so, so wrong,” Laura murmured as the practical thoughts in her mind returned.

 “Oh? Is that so?” Carmilla smirked and held the car door open for her girlfriend.

 “I mean it, Carm. I’m not letting you _get off easy_. Exactly as I say.”

 Carmilla leaned down, eye level with Laura, and grinned as she understood the innuendo. “Believe me, cutie, I’m looking forward to it.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla got to have her fun in the restaurant, so Laura decides to extricate her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last sentences with be my downfall. I swear. 
> 
> ALSO: I kind of got lazy halfway through writing this so if you notice a deterioration in the quality of the writing, um, haha, oops is about all I can say about that.

Carmilla had almost always had the upper hand when it came to sex with Laura; topping her at most opportunities, tying her to the bed and holding her in ecstasy until she begged to come.

This was not the case now.

Two things were slammed the second both had stepped into the apartment: the door, and Carmilla against the aforementioned object. Hips pressed into hips, Laura beginning to grind hers agonizingly slowly against her counterpart’s.

“You’ve been worked up ever since I had to beg,” Laura whispered, pulling Carmilla’s earlobe into her mouth and worrying it with her teeth for a minute, reveling in the way that she could hear her breathing quicken underneath the pressure. “Haven’t you?”

Carmilla moaned as Laura dug her hips in harder, halting their movement. “I asked you a question.”

The taller girl couldn’t remember for the life of her what that question happened to be, but she nodded her head regardless. “Yes, yes, can you please get _on_ with it.”

“You decided that it would be fun to tease me in the restaurant, in front of my _father_ of all people, so that’s exactly how you’re going to be repaid. I meant what I said—you’re not getting off easy. And you’re going to beg for it.”

Carmilla snorted, which quickly morphed into a moan as her girlfriend slotted her thigh between her legs and applied pressure deliciously, rutting up against the apex of her thighs. “Sorry, cutie. I don’t beg.”

“Oh, you will.” Carmilla mewled as Laura removed her thigh, completely eliminating any form of contact between the two. “Bed. Now.”

Carmilla rarely let Laura top, mumbling something about vampiric constitution every time Laura tried.

Again, this was not the case now.

Carmilla let herself drop onto the bed, pupils blown wide as she watched Laura slink over, taking the vampire’s hands into her own as she slid over her, pushing them above her head until she found the bedframe. “Grab a hold onto that. Don’t let go.”

Carmilla nodded, gripping onto the headboard as though her life depended on it. “Arch your back. This dress needs to go.” Laura slid a hand underneath her girlfriend, popping the zipper and coaxing it down until she was able to shimmy Carmilla from the dress and toss it to the floor. She allowed herself to wriggle from her own garment as well, snapping the clasp to her bra before letting it fall.

She hadn’t missed the way that Carmilla swallowed deeply at the sight.

“Now, let’s say we get this out of the way, yeah? Won’t be needing it anymore.” Carmilla arched her back even farther, granting Laura access to her back so she could unclip the bra, adding it to the numerous items of clothing on the floor.

She straddled her girlfriend, rocking her hips gently against her stomach, laughing at the breathy whimpers Carmilla released. “So, I figured since you got to have your fun at the restaurant earlier, it’s my turn. How does that sound?”

Carmilla moaned again, rutting her hips up to try and gain friction. Laura tutted, lifting herself up onto her knees and once again eliminating any touching between the two. “Answer me, babe.”

“What—what was the question again?”

“I asked how it sounded now that I get to be in charge.” Laura leaned in close, breathing her next words into Carmilla’s ear. “Answer me correctly or you won’t like the consequences.”

“It sounds fantastic, okay? Fantastic.” Carmilla nodded erratically, shivering at the sound of her girlfriend’s breathing in her ear.

“Splendid. A few rules, okay? First rule, you move your hands from the headboard and I stop. Second rule, you try and get yourself off, I stop. Third rule, you don’t get to come until I tell you that you do. Understand?”

Already sensing that her girlfriend was looking for a verbal confirmation, she nodded eagerly. “Yes, yes, I understand.”

“Good.” Laura sidled down so that her center was over her girlfriend’s hips, lowering her head to suck hickeys into her collarbones. They’d fade within the hour, of course, but there was something so _enticing_ about the pale expanse of skin that she was free to wash dark purple at her own leisure.

She slotted her thigh in between Carmilla’s legs, groaning appreciatively when the skin became sticky and wet. “Looks like someone had fun at the restaurant.” Carmilla groaned, physically forcing herself to hold her hips still. Laura continued. “Now, I don’t think you understand how hard it was to keep myself quiet back there. With Danny, my father, so much to think about, I honestly don’t know how I did. Especially with you—” she began grinding her thigh harder into her girlfriend, delighted at the breathy moans in elicited. “—trying to get me off like that. So I’ve thought of another rule, babe. You make a single sound, and I stop. Just to let you know how hard it was at the restaurant.”

Carmilla nodded, too terrified to open her mouth. _I understand, god, I understand, please get this going already._

“And et me tell you, Carm, it was exhausting trying to keep everything on a down low back there, you know? So tiring, in fact, that I just don’t think I have the energy to get you off.” If Carmilla had to qualify it, Laura almost sounded heartbroken about the fact. Her eyes grew wide in fear and she began to shake her head. _No, no, no_.

Laura sighed resentfully. “So, either I leave you here without release, or…” She sat up, nonchalantly grinding her center down against Carmilla’s thigh. Carmilla had to bash her head against the pillow to keep from any sounds flying from her mouth. Laura tapped her forefinger against her lip, as if she was thinking. “Or, I’m sure you could get yourself off. Somehow.”

Without thinking, Carmilla’s hand flew from the headboard, pressing her fingers harshly against her clit. The ache between her legs had become nearly unbearable, and any amount of relief had to be better than nothing. Laura tutted again, laughing at the horrified expression on Carmilla’s face when she yanked the hand away, leaving nothing but air to replace her fingers over the swollen bundle of nerves. “No, silly, not like that. Headboard. _Now._ I told you that if you tried to get yourself off, I’d stop, didn’t I?”

“But _Laura_ ,” Carmilla whined, wiggling her hips.

“Did I give you permission to speak, Carm?” Laura looked downright offended. “I said that you might be able to get yourself off. I didn’t however, tell you to do that. Do you understand?”

Carmilla bobbed her head frantically, immediately stilling her hips at the look Laura gave her. “So let’s get rid of these then, shall we?” She hooked her fingers through Carmilla’s panties, sliding them torturously slowly down her legs, discarding them into the pile of misfit clothes. “Now, Carmilla, you’re going to behave yourself. I’m going to put these two fingers—” Laura held up her index and middle finger together, “into your mouth, and you’re going to suck on them.”

Carmilla nodded eagerly, accepting the digits and rolling her tongue over them. “Good. Stop.” She released them with a pop at a nod of Laura’s head, looking anxious. Laura grinned and slid them down her chin, over her throat and the valley between her breasts, pressing hard against the firm muscles of her abdomen. Being a centuries old badass also came with a defined six pack, apparently.

They drew shapes around Carmilla’s thigh before brushing lightly against her clit, Carmilla biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. “See, I wasn’t kidding when I said that I was too tired to get you off, Carm. You’re going to have to do it to yourself. But you’re going to do it my way. And you’re not coming until I tell you that you can.” She slid her fingers down Carmilla’s slit, gathering the wetness there before slowly pushing the digits into her opening.

Carmilla’s jaw fell slack at the sudden pressure between her legs, eyes glazing over. Laura cleared her throat, fingers completely still inside her girlfriend. Once she had her attention, she proceeded. “Now, Carm, this is how you’re going to get yourself off. With my fingers inside you. Don’t let go of the headboard. Don’t make a single sound. And don’t you dare come before I tell you that you’re allowed to. I don’t care how close you are. You do any of those things, and I stop, and you don’t get your release. Am I clear?”

Carmilla nodded, rolling her hips experimentally. When Laura nodded approvingly, she repeated the action, pushing her hips down onto Laura’s unforgiving fingers. God, she had already been so worked up from watching Laura earlier and now all of this teasing and the ache between her legs burned so bad that it was almost painful at this point.

She could feel herself rising closer to the edge with each thrust, biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Only a few more thrusts and she’d be hurtled over, tightening around Laura’s fingers as her orgasm—

“Stop.” Carmilla froze, eyes widening in horror. “Stop,” Laura repeated. “Don’t move. I can feel how close you are.”

_Yes, I’m close, let me come!_

“You aren’t allowed to come. Not yet.”

Carmilla whimpered once, and either Laura didn’t hear or allowed it to slide, because her fingers, though stilled inside her girlfriend, weren’t removed. “I’m allowing you to speak. Beg.”

Carmilla shook her head earnestly, rolling her hips again. Laura’s mouth hardened, fingers pulling out halfway in a threat that she would remove them completely. “ _Beg._ ”

_I won’t._

“Either you beg and come, or I will hold you here for hours without any release. Which sounds more enticing to you, Carm?”

Carmilla fought with herself mentally for a moment, before a slight, “Please,” hissed from her lips.

“Not good enough.” Laura slammed her fingers back in, causing Carmilla to throw her head back and howl at the delicious pain. “Do it again.”

“Pl-please! Laura! Please!” Carmilla rocked her hips frantically, nearly crying out in loss when her girlfriend extracted them completely.

“Still not good enough, Carm. Please what?” Laura began to play with her clit, fingers dancing, heightening and worsening her need.

“Please-please let me come! Please!” Her forehead was slicked with sweat, chest heaving, pride tossed to the wind. “God, Laura!”

“Hmm.” Laura looked as though she was contemplating for a moment, before sighing in faux defeat. “I’m still too tired, honestly. But I’m sure you can do it yourself, can’t you?” She replaced her fingers, nodding for Carmilla to grind down on them.

“Can,” Carmilla rasped after a moment, hips pressing down hard, feeling herself begin to tighten again. “Can I come, please?”

“You can. Let me help.” The tinier girl pressed her thumb against her girlfriend’s clit, beginning to rub steady circles. It was only the slightest bit of stimulation, but it was enough to send Carmilla flying over the edge, accompanied by a ragged scream of pleasure.

When she came back to her senses, Laura was placing butterfly kisses onto her hipbones, grinning. “Welcome back,” she murmured, lips dancing over her bellybutton. 

Carmilla laughed, chest heaving. “When did you get so damn good at that?”

Laura shrugged, kissing her way up her stomach and torso until she reached her lips. “Oh, I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“Hmm,” Carmilla murmured. “Remind me to finger you in wildly inappropriate places more often, if that’s what’s going to happen afterwards.”

The tinier girl laughed, burrowing herself into Carmilla before allowing herself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know in the comments below?
> 
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know in the comments below?
> 
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com


End file.
